My Rival
by Azova10
Summary: Jongin memiliki dua musuh di dunia ini, yakni Queen (kucing perliharaan Chanyeol) dan Sehun (teman sekelasnya). Di antara kejenuhan Jongin yang hampir mencapai batas, takdir dengan baik hati menuntunnya pada 'sesuatu' yang selama ini ia cari. Cara menyingkirkan Queen, sekaligus cara mengalahkan Sehun. SEHUN/JONGIN/CHANBAEK/Others


Untuk yang kelima puluh juta kalinya, Jongin menatap datar cara Hyung satu-satunya itu memanjakan kucing peliharaan(sialan)nya―Queen. Oh jangan salah, kata 'sialan' dalam tanda kurung itu adalah isi hati Jongin yang paling dalam. Churros di tangannyapun tak elak dari pelampiasan remaja berkulit tan itu. Semakin kucing Scottish Fold berbulu putih itu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol, semakin tajam pula gigitan Jongin pada churros yang tadi dibelinya sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Queen." Jongin mendesis di antara kunyahannya, matanya sudah tak tertarik pada tayangan TV. Entah kenapa, semenjak Chanyeol membawa masuk makhluk berbulu itu setahun yang lalu, rutinitas Jongin di rumah menjadi tidak produktif. Memandangi, merutuki, dan menyimpan dendam pada Queen. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Jongin bersikap berlebihan pada seekor kucing, maka kalian menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah.

Adalah berkat Queen, perhatian Chanyeol pada Jongin berkurang banyak. Adalah berkat Queen, Chanyeol lebih sering menyalahkan Jongin atas keteledoran yang dilakukan kucing itu. Adalah berkat Queen, Chanyeol tak memedulikan kehidupan asmaranya karena sebagian besar kasih sayangnya diambil kucing itu. Sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja menyebutkan sejuta alasan kenapa ia begitu membenci Queen, tapi ia akan menyebutkan tiga alasan utamanya saja.

"Aww~ Queen, kau lapar ya? Bagaimana dengan sekaleng tuna? Kau pasti suka~"

Jongin mendengus penuh kejengahan. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ajak kucing itu candle-light dinner di restoran? Dia pasti lebih suka."

"DIAM KAU, HITAM!"

Singkat kata, Queen adalah musuh utama Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MY RIVAL**

 **Casts : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jongin!"

Remaja berkulit tan yang merasa dipanggilpun menghentikan langkahnya di lobi sekolah, kemudian menoleh pada sumber suara di belakangnya. Itu suara sahabat troll-nya―Kim Jongdae, senyuman unta yang khas menghiasi parasnya.

"Hey, kau sudah lihat hasil ujian bahasa Inggris kemarin?"

"Memangnya sudah diumumkan?"

"Tentu saja, aku baru saja melihatnya. Dan kau tahu?" Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Sehun mengalahkanmu―lagi."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Ugh, demi Tuhan, tak adakah kabar baik yang bisa ia dapatkan di hari Selasa yang cerah ini? Kenapa sekolah sama menyebalkannya dengan di rumah?

"Selisih nilai kalian lagi-lagi tipis. Astaga, dimana kalian mendapatkan otak encer di saat aku mati-matian berusaha mengingat vocabulary sialan itu?" Jongdae berceloteh tak keruan sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tapi yang diajak bicara justru tak memedulikan. Dan itu karena satu sosok berkulit seputih susu di hadapannya.

"Hey, Park."

Itu Sehun, menyeringai ke arah Jongin. Dia adalah laki-laki dengan tampang tak lebih tampan dari Jongin dan kulit seputih susu (nyaris albino―menurut Jongin), tapi anehnya otaknya tak sedatar ekspresinya. Jongin dan Sehun sudah menjadi teman sekelas sejak kelas satu, meski secara harfiah mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh. Well, katakanlah mereka berkompetisi menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah, dalam bidang akademis juga non akademis. Tak heran jika keduanya populer di SM High School.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu hasil ujian bahasa Inggris dari Jongdae ya? Ck, sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir aku bisa memberitahumu langsung kali ini, jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk menghiburmu dari kekalahan yang menyakitkan ini."

"Diamlah, albino."

"Kenapa? Apa kenyataan itu menyakitimu?"

"Apa wajahmu juga akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama jika aku memukulnya?"

Dalam hal ini, Jongdae tak'kan berusaha menengahi perdebatan dua teman sekelasnya itu. Ia pernah mencobanya tahun kemarin, dan sadar di tahun ini bahwa itu hal yang sia-sia. Jadi yang dilakukan remaja berwajah kotak itu hanyalah mengemut lolipop sambil menonton Sehun dan Jongin berdebat. Itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menengahi mereka.

"Akui saja aku lebih unggul daripada kau dalam hal apapun, Park." Sehun masih menjunjung tinggi arogansinya.

"Maksudmu dalam hal membual?" Dan tentu saja Jongin tak mau kalah jika menyangkut perdebatan dengan Sehun. Oh, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

KRIIIING!

Jongdae sungguh bersyukur bel masuk berbunyi tepat pada waktunya. Ini artinya ia bisa melewati perdebatan Sehun dan Jongin, setidaknya sampai jam istirahat tiba.

.

.

Jongin menghela napasnya lega begitu dirinya memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Rasa penat yang ia bawa dari sekolah, seolah menghilang begitu aroma khas rumahnya menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Ini bukan berarti Jongin benci sekolah, ia hanya merasa lelah―sungguh, lebih banyaknya karena ulah Sehun. Jongin benar-benar berpikir laki-laki albino itu harus mencari kesibukan lain selain mencari gara-gara dengannya, atau bahkan sedikit bantuan terapi kejiwaan jika perlu. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu sangat yakin ada yang salah dengan otak si albino.

"Aku pulang." Jongin mengucapkan salam seraya melepas sepatunya asal-asalan. Biarkan saja seperti itu―pikirnya, justru yang terpenting dalam benaknya saat ini adalah menyiapkan bathtub beraroma terapi dan segelas jus lemon, oh dan mungkin memesan pizza akan menjadi ide yang bagus. Jongin baru saja akan menyimpulkan itu akan menjadi acara yang sempurna untuk sore ini, namun atensinya seketika teralihkan pada Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Jongin, kau sudah pulang? Aku akan pergi ke dokter hewan sebentar, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Queen."

Jongin menatap kucing milik Chanyeol yang terlihat lesu di dalam kandangnya, alisnya terangkat sebelah―pertanda gagal paham. "Memangnya kucingmu kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengeong tidak jelas, nafsu makannya juga menurun. Sebaiknya kubawa ke dokter hewan saja, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Jongin menatap datar Chanyeol. Astaga, kenapa Hyung-nya selalu bersikap berlebihan jika itu menyangkut Queen? Memangnya kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi pada makhluk berbulu itu? Palingan sikap manjanya sedang kumat.

"Haruskah?"

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, menunjukkan dengan jelas ekspresi-tidak-suka-nya-atas-ucapan-Jongin. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'haruskah'? Bagaimana kalau Queen ternyata sedang sakit? Atau lebih buruknya, ia keracunan makanan?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Ya, ya, terserah. Akan kukabari kau jika aku peduli."

"YAK, PARK JONGIN!"

BLAM!

Jongin tahu ia bersikap tidak sopan pada Hyung-nya sendiri ketika ia membanting pintu kamarnya saat pria tinggi itu sedang bicara padanya, tapi ia merasa tak bersalah sama sekali atas sindirannya pada Queen. Hell, dia itu kucing, dia tak'kan mengerti sepatah katapun yang Jongin lontarkan padanya sekalipun itu makian. Dan jangan salahkan Jongin atas sikapnya tersebut, itu karena kucing sialan itu, oke?

.

.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat dokter hewan yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Queen. Entah kenapa waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat setiap kali tangan pria mungil bersurai merah jambu itu menekan stetoskopnya pada tubuh Queen. Kecemasan Chanyeol bertambah dua kali lipat tatkala alis sang dokter hewan terangkat sebelah, tepatnya saat si pemilik jemari lentik itu memegang bagian punggung di atas pangkal ekor Queen. Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Queen, Dokter Byun? Apa dia sakit? Atau jangan-jangan..keracunan makanan?" Chanyeol gatal untuk bertanya.

Byun Baekhyun―si dokter hewan―terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia-pun mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol seraya melepaskan eartips stetoskop di telinganya. "Tenanglah, Tuan Park. Queen baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" Netra Chanyeol berbinar-binar dibuatnya.

"Ya, hanya saja Queen-mu sedang birahi."

Sekitar dua detik, Chanyeol terpaku dengan ekspresi-gagal-paham. "Maaf, dia apa?"

"Dia sedang birahi. Lihat?" Chanyeol perhatikan ekor Queen melengkung ke samping tubuhnya dengan bokong yang agak terangkat saat Baekhyun sekali lagi memegang bagian punggung di atas pangkal ekor Queen. "Ini adalah tanda-tanda kucing betina sedang birahi. Itu normal untuk kucing yang sudah berumur satu tahun. Kupikir ini sudah waktunya Queen dikawinkan."

"Eh? Jadi, Queen tidak sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Dia hanya butuh kucing jantan untuk melampiaskan hasratnya."

"Begitu." Chanyeol menatap Queen yang lagi-lagi terlihat gelisah. "Tapi dimana aku bisa menemukan kucing jantan? Aku tak mau ia sembarangan kawin."

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun tak tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang lebih terkesan seperti Ayah yang belum bisa merelakan anak gadisnya menikah. Sepertinya pria tinggi ini begitu menyayangi Queen.

"Aku punya rekomendasi kucing jantan yang bisa kau percaya."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya." Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu kandang khusus kucing, kemudian kembali dengan seekor kucing British Shorthair berwarna abu-abu. "Ini Romeo―kucing adikku. Dia menitipkannya padaku setiap kali pergi ke sekolah. Kalau kau berkenan, Queen bisa dikawinkan dengan Romeo, kebetulan umur mereka sama."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Obsidiannya menatap Queen, kemudian beralih menatap Romeo. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Romeo adalah kucing yang sehat dan terawat. Ia bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk Queen-nya. Dan lagi, tak mungkin'kan seorang dokter hewan menjerumuskan peliharaan pelanggannya sendiri?

"Bagaimana, Tuan Park?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Uh.." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Well, sulit untuk berkata tidak. Terlebih, ia merasa kasihan melihat Queen yang tak berhenti bergerak gelisah selama beberapa hari ini. "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, untuk sementara Queen dititipkan disini. Mereka perlu berkenalan lebih dekat dekat sebelum memasuki tahap kawin." Baekhyun meletakkan Romeo di samping Queen agar kedua kucing itu bisa berdekatan satu sama lain. "Dan lagi, kucing yang sedang kawin itu sangat berisik, banyak orang yang tak tahan dengan suaranya."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Ya, aku bisa bayangkan itu. Manusia saja akan menjadi berisik saat melakukan seks, apalagi–" Chanyeol seketika berhenti bicara, baru menyadari kevulgaran yang tersirat dalam ucapannya. Dengan cepat, pria tinggi itu berdehem, memutar otaknya untuk mengangkat topik pembicaraan baru. "Jadi, uh..berapa lama kira-kira Queen akan dititipkan disini?"

"Um..sekitar seminggu. Kau bisa datang kemari untuk mengecek perkembangannya."

"Begitu." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Queen sebelum tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kemari lagi besok. Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Byun." Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada yang lebih pendek untuk berjabat tangan.

"Sama-sama." Baekhyun menyambut tangan Chanyeol, diiringi senyuman ramah.

.

.

Sehun refleks menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak meminum cairan dari kaleng soda yang ia ambil dari lemari es barusan. Alis remaja albino terangkat sebelah sebagai respon atas perkataan Baekhyun―Hyung-nya―yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Romeo dikawinkan?"

"Mm-hm."

"Dengan kucing mana?" Sehun melayangkan tatapan curiga. "Tolong jangan katakan dengan kucing yang kau temukan di jalanan."

"Tidak, Sehun, dengan kucing pelangganku. Kucingnya terawat kok, aku tahu benar Tuan Park bukan tipe majikan yang suka mengabaikan kucing peliharaannya."

Sehun terdiam. Atensinya berubah haluan pada kata 'Tuan Park' yang Baekhyun sebutkan tadi. "Siapa Tuan Park ini?"

"Dia hanya seorang pelanggan, Sehun. Dia pernah membawa kucingnya yang sakit ke pet-shop-ku beberapa bulan yang lalu, baru sekarang lagi ia membawa kucingnya kesana. Dia pria yang baik."

Tikungan alis Sehun semakin dalam. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Byun Sehun." Baekhyun menatap datar adiknya. Serius, sifat brother complex adiknya ini bertambah buruk saja setiap harinya.

"Katakan dulu kau tertarik padanya atau tidak?" Sehun bersikukuh. Dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya penuh kejengahan. Well, ini sebabnya ia belum menikah sampai sekarang.

"Astaga, bagaimana jadinya kalau aku menikah nanti?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah menikah, Hyung."

"Apa?! Yak! Cepat tarik kata-katamu, Byun Sehun!" Baekhyun memelototi adiknya, tapi sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh yang lebih muda. Miris.

 **###**

Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya yang akan kembali ke pet-shop Baekhyun untuk memeriksa keadaan Queen. Pria tinggi itu datang tepat pada saat jam makan siang. Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah memandikan anak-anak Golden Retriever-pun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menyambut pelanggan tampannya itu.

"Tuan Park?" Baekhyun membasuh tangannya yang penuh sabun, kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol. "Datang untuk mengecek Queen?"

"Ya, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Oh, dia baik." Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol menuju kandang dimana Queen dan Romeo berada. "Ini baru semalam, tapi mereka sepertinya sudah akrab."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Ia kemudian menekuk tungkainya―menyamakan tingginya dengan kandang kucingnya, hendak mengecek ucapan Baekhyun. Dan ternyata benar, lihat saja cara Queen meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya pada Romeo. "Yak, baru semalam kutinggalkan, tapi kau sudah berpaling dariku, hah?"

Mendengar rajukan dari pria yang lebih tinggi, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, padahal selama ini dia hanya bermanja-manja padaku, tapi sekarang? Ck."

"Queen sudah dewasa, Tuan Park. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan membangun keluarganya sendiri."

"Maksudmu aku akan menjadi kakek?"

Baekhyun tak mampu membendung tawanya lagi kali ini. "Ya, katakan saja begitu. Tapi bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kau akan memiliki banyak anak kucing."

"Entahlah, adikku tak terlalu suka kucing." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Well, memang ada beberapa kendala seperti ini jika kau memelihara kucing betina. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari celemek yang menempel di tubuh mungil Baekhyun, juga poninya yang diikat ke atas. Entah bagaimana, kunciran itu membuat tampilan dokter hewan itu terlihat lucu.

"Ah, aku sedang memandikan anak-anak Golden Retriever. Pemiliknya akan datang nanti sore."

"Oh ya? Boleh aku melihat mereka?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun mengayunkan tungkainya menuju tempat ia memandikan anak-anak Golden Retriever. Tiga makhluk mungil berbulu coklat itu tampak asyik bermain satu sama lain meskipun tubuh mereka masih basah.

"Aigoo~ menggemaskan sekali!" seru Chanyeol. Jika saja mereka tidak sedang dimandikan, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan meraih ketiganya untuk dipeluk.

"Apa tak apa aku memandikan mereka dulu? Ini sudah hampir selesai kok."

"Tentu, Dokter Byun. Santai saja." Chanyeol mempersilakan. Menit berikutnyapun pria tinggi itu habiskan untuk menonton ketelatenan Baekhyun dalam mengurus anak-anak Golden Retriever itu. Kekehan sesekali Chanyeol lontarkan tatkala Baekhyun terkena air yang dikibaskan ketiga anak anjing itu.

"Yak, diam dulu, aigoo!" ujar Baekhyun, tampak kesulitan saat tengah mengeringkan bulu anak-anak Golden Retriever yang tak bisa diam di tempat.

"Butuh bantuan?" Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Nanti kemejamu kotor, Tuan Park."

"Eyy, tidak apa, lagipula mereka sudah bersih. Aku akan membantumu memegangi mereka, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun agak ragu pada awalnya, tapi melihat ketulusan Chanyeol, ia juga tak enak untuk menolak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu anak-anak Golden Retriever telah kembali ke kandang mereka dengan kondisi tubuh yang bersih juga kering. Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol, jika tidak, ia pasti belum menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Park, aku benar-benar tertolong." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Aku memang terkadang mengalami kesulitan saat memandikan anak-anak anjing. Mereka tidak bisa diam."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau mengikat ponimu?"

Baekhyun refleks memegang poninya yang masih diikat ke atas. Secepat mata puppy-nya membulat sempurna, secepat itu pula ia melepaskan ikatannya. Sekonyong-konyong, ia dipenuhi rasa malu. Pikirnya, dirinya pasti terlihat menggelikan dengan penampilan itu. Dalam hati, pria mungil itu merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Tapi―hell, menyesalinya sekarangpun percuma, toh Chanyeol sudah melihatnya sedari tadi.

Sementara Baekhyun berusaha menutupi rona pipinya―yang sudah menyamai warna rambutnya―dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol justru memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk tak tertawa karena usaha sia-sia si mungil. Ngomong-ngomong, ini kali pertama Chanyeol melihat sisi menggemaskan dokter mungil itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Dokter Byun?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu memasang ekspresi lemas seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya. "Memandikan anak-anak anjing, entah kenapa membuat perutku keroncongan."

Baekhyun termangu untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian kekehan renyah keluar dari bibir tipis itu. "Tentu. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin? Porsi makanku banyak lho!" Chanyeol bergurau.

"Well, aku tak masalah dengan itu." Baekhyun melepaskan celemek tosca-nya, kemudian meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat meja tersebut. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria bersurai ebony itu justru berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu keluar, kemudian membukanya dengan pose gentlemen. "After you, Sir."

Baekhyun tergelak dibuatnya. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol memiliki rasa humor seperti ini.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke Viva Polo―restoran langganannya yang tak jauh dari pet-shop. Restoran Italia bernuansa klasik itu memiliki aksen unik pada dinding restorannya yang dipenuhi foto-foto anak pemilik restoran yang seorang member boy-group terkenal. Tak aneh jika restoran itu sering didatangi kaum hawa setiap harinya.

"Pesan apapun yang kau suka, Tuan Park. Ini restoran langgananku, semua menunya enak kok."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat. "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Chanyeol', kau tahu? Kurasa 'Tuan Park' terlalu formal."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal―agak ragu dengan usulan Chanyeol. "Tapi, apakah itu pantas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul pada si mungil. "Aku tidak setua suaraku―jika kau tidak tahu."

"B–bukan begitu!" Baekhyun menyangkal secepat mungkin. Isyarat tubuhnya sekonyong-konyong menjadi salah tingkah. "Kita tak terlalu dekat, dan lagi kau adalah pelangganku. Bukankah itu tak sopan jika aku memanggil nama belakangmu?"

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali, kemudian balik bertanya, "Jadi, hanya aku yang menganggapmu teman?"

"E–eh?"

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit. "Karena kupikir aku akan sering mengunjungi Queen di pet-shop-mu, tak ada salahnya jika kita mulai memanggil nama satu sama lain'kan?" Kemudian memperlihatkan senyuman menawan yang mampu membuat kinerja jantung Baekhyun bertambah dua kali lipat. Pria mungil itu bahkan bisa merasakan kaki-kakinya berubah menjadi jelly. "Kau tidak keberatan'kan jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama belakangmu juga?" Chanyeol kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak keberatan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol turut mengembangkan senyumannya, terlihat lebih jenaka kali ini. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

 **###**

Sehun menyadarinya―perubahan sikap Baekhyun selama seminggu ini. Entah pria mungil itu juga menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Sehun menangkap banyak kejanggalan atas perubahan sikap Hyung-nya itu. Misalnya saja saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan di luar, padahal di luar sana awan cumulonimbus tengah menutupi sang surya. Atau ketika Baekhyun pulang kerja, pria mungil tak pernah tak menyenandungkan lagu cinta yang selama ini selalu dianggapnya cheesy. Dan yang paling utama, Sehun sering menangkap basah Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri.

Jika Hyung-nya itu tidak gila, maka pilihan lainnya adalah–

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Dan Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sehun menatap datar pria mungil yang sedang tergesa-gesa minum air putih untuk meredakan batuknya itu. See? Orang tak'kan tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena sebuah celetukan, terkecuali celetukan itu mengandung tebakan beruntung.

"Katakan siapa." desis Sehun, lebih seperti memerintah dibandingkan bertanya. Wajah dan tangannya sama-sama dilipat, menambah kesan mengintimidasi di paras tampannya.

"K–kau bicara apa, hah? Siapa yang jatuh–"

"Bibirmu tertarik membentuk senyuman menggelikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau ingin aku mengartikannya sebagai apa?" Sehun memojokkan Baekhyun. Matanya menyipit tatkala sebuah nama muncul sebagai tersangka. "Jangan bilang 'Tuan Park' itu."

"Ap–Tuan Park? Psh! J–jangan konyol, Sehun! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, ha-ha-ha.." Baekhyun mengelak keras, tapi perubahan intonasi dan warna pipinya justru menjelaskan hal sebaliknya. "A–aku pergi dulu ya! Jangan lupa cuci piringnya jika kau sudah selesai makan!" Kemudian berlalu secepat yang ia bisa.

Sementara di belakang sana, kecurigaan Sehun semakin kuat. Baekhyun salah besar jika ia pikir bisa membohongi radar brother complex Sehun. Sudah jelas pria mungil itu berbohong padanya.

"Jadi, benar dia ya?" Sehun menarik kesimpulan.

.

.

Jongin sudah sering menghadapi keanehan Chanyeol selama bertahun-tahun, tapi di antara semua keanehan yang dimilikinya, inilah yang paling aneh. Pria bertelinga lebar itu mengunjungi kamarnya. Ya, itu benar-benar terjadi sampai remaja berkulit tan itu dibuatnya tercengang. Jongin bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin retoris.

"Quick question. Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus untuk kukenakan hari ini?" Chanyeol menunjukkan dua kemeja dengan warna yang berbeda pada Jongin. "Langit begitu cerah, haruskah aku mengenakan kemeja baby blue ini? Tapi menurut ramalan zodiak, warna keberuntunganku adalah tosca, aku jadi bingung."

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. "Sejak kapan cuaca dan ramalan zodiak menjadi patokanmu untuk berpakaian?"

Chanyeol mengerang kesal. "Oh ayolah, Jongin! Aku tak punya banyak waktu, cepat pilihkan satu untukku!"

"Pilih saja yang kau suka, Hyung!"

"Aku tidak tahu, oke?! Aku merasa tak punya baju bagus untuk dikenakan!"

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada semua isi lemari pakaianmu? Kau membuangnya?" sindir Jongin. "Lagipula, kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau tidak masuk kantor setiap hari Minggu?"

"Jika kau harus tahu, aku akan pergi berkencan, Jongin."

Jongin tercengang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan daripada kedatangan Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Begitu mengejutkan sampai komik dalam genggaman tangan Jongin dibuatnya terjatuh dengan dramatis.

"Kencan katamu? Tapi tunggu dulu, dengan manusia'kan?" Jongin memastikan. Ia tak ingin Hyung-nya gila berkelanjutan dengan mengencani seekor kucing.

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya. "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan mengencani gedung?"

Ingin rasanya Jongin melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas ranjangnya, berteriak bak orang yang baru memenangkan lotre, tapi ia tahan itu untuk nanti. Akhirnya hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga―hari dimana Chanyeol lebih memedulikan kehidupan asmaranya ketimbang kucing peliharaannya.

"Siapa namanya? Apakah dia pria yang tampan atau wanita yang cantik?" tanya Jongin seraya mendekati Chanyeol dengan ekspresi-ingin-tahu.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia seorang dokter hewan di pet-shop dimana Queen dititipkan." Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Kukatakan dia cenderung cantik daripada tampan untuk ukuran seorang pria."

Hell, Jongin akan melewatkan fakta bahwa pria yang dikencani Chanyeol adalah dokternya Queen. Yang terpenting saat ini justru air muka Chanyeol. Itu benar-benar menggambarkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Pria bersurai ebony itu sudah pasti benar-benar jatuh cinta pada dokter bermarga Byun–tunggu dulu. TAHAN DULU.

"'Byun', kau bilang?" Jongin bertanya penuh kehati-hatian. "Marganya Byun?"

"Ya." Chanyeol membenarkan. "Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu dia?"

Jongin bukannya parno atau apa, tapi setahunya yang memiliki marga Byun itu jarang sekali di Korea. Dan ia kenal betul satu orang yang memiliki marga Byun di sekolahnya.

"Apakah dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan seraya mengingat-ingat. "Ya, kurasa dia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik."

AS-TA-GA.

Tak salah lagi. Orang yang dikencani Chanyeol adalah Hyung-nya Byun Sehun. Demi semua bulu di tubuh Queen, kenapa Chanyeol harus mengencani Hyung-nya Byun Sehun? Jongin sudah sedikit ini untuk melemparkan protes akan keputusan Chanyeol, namun ia hentikan tatkala sebuah pemikiran brilian hinggap di benaknya.

Sebuah pemikiran yang akan memberinya keuntungan besar.

"Hyung, kau sepertinya sangat menyukai pria ini ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, senyuman yang tulus itu terbentuk di sudut bibir tebalnya. "Ya, kupikir begitu."

Jongin menyeringai. Sempurna―batinnya. "Aku mendukungmu seratus persen."

 **###**

Senyuman Jongin membentang menjadi seringaian ketika dua sosok yang diinginkan kehadirannya―Jongdae dan Sehun―sedang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Remaja berkulit tan itu sudah menanti-nanti momen ini semenjak kemarin, yang tak lain merupakan awal dari rencana sempurnanya. Tak sia-sia juga ia menyogok Jongdae dengan video porno agar sahabatnya itu datang ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya untuk mendengarkan curhatannya.

Sebagai catatan, 'curhatan' itu sebenarnya tak ada.

"Selamat pagi~" Jongin menyapa Jongdae, kemudian duduk di hadapan remaja berwajah kotak itu.

"Hey, pagi!" Jongdae balas menyapa. "Jadi, kau mau cerita apa sampai menyuruhku datang lebih awal?"

"Ini soal Hyung-ku." Jongin melirik Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae. "Dia mulai berkencan dengan seorang pria."

"Benarkah? Woah~ ini berita bagus, kawan! Akhirnya Hyung-mu menemukan hal yang menarik hatinya selain kucingnya, aku sempat berpikir dia akan menikah dengan kucingnya sendiri lho!" ujar Jongdae. Khusus kali ini, Jongin tak akan memukul kepala Jongdae untuk ucapan troll-nya yang menyebalkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria itu?"

"Dia seorang dokter hewan." Jongin menyeringai, obsidiannya menatap ke arah Sehun. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Dan itu dia―reaksi yang ditunggu-tunggu Jongin.

"Hey, tunggu dulu. 'Byun Baekhyun', kau bilang?"

Jongin mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongdae dengan sebuah anggukan, kedua matanya masih bergeming pada ekspresi Sehun yang tengah membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Bukankah Byun Baekhyun itu Hyung-nya–"

BRAK!

Jongdae terperanjat tatkala Sehun menggebrak mejanya. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah ketika remaja albino itu mencengkeram kerah seragam Jongin, remaja berkulit tan itu justru tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, hanya menyunggingkan seringaian. Jongdae merasa ada yang janggal disini.

"Kau bilang apa, Park?" desis Sehun.

"Kau tidak dengar? Hyung-ku―Park Chanyeol―mengencani Hyung-mu―Byun Baekhyun. Ya, itu benar. Dan aku SANGAT mendukung mereka."

"Dasar sialan!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tenang, Byun Sehun!" Jongdae segera menahan serangan Sehun yang hendak memukul Jongin. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang tadinya hanya menyaksikan, mulai bergerak memisahkan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan aku akan merobek mulutmu!" ancam Sehun, namun Jongin justru menikmati bagaimana Sehun bereaksi. Ia jadi semakin tertarik untuk membuat laki-laki albino itu berang.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Hyung kita berdua berkencan."

"SIALAN KAU!"

.

.

Senyuman Chanyeol melebar sampai ke telinga tatkala maniknya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok mungil yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya dengan segala hal dalam dirinya, sosok yang membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak setiap kali mata sipitnya melengkung bak bulan sabit, sosok yang tak pernah ia bosan serukan namanya.

"Disini kau rupanya, Baek."

Baekhyun sempat terperanjat ketika sebuah suara husky membelah kesunyian di ruang kerjanya. Namun ketika menoleh ke sumber suara, senyuman pria mungil itu mengembang begitu saja. "Hey, kau baru datang?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol menggerakkan tungkai-tungkainya menuju yang lebih pendek. "Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang membereskan beberapa berkas, mumpung tidak ada pelanggan."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Bukankah aku juga salah satu pelangganmu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ya, ya, Tuan Park, kau salah satu pelangganku juga. Ayo, kau mau melihat keadaan Queen'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna. "Sebenarnya ada alasan lain aku datang kemari."

"Alasan lain? Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun, tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkahnya yang refleks memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik punggungnya yang sedari tadi ia coba sembunyikan. Itu adalah buket camellia japonica. "Aku tak sengaja melihatnya di toko bunga. Warnanya mengingatkanku pada rambutmu, jadi aku membelinya." Ia memberikan buket itu pada si mungil yang merona, tak lupa menyematkan senyuman menawannya. "Bukankah mereka mirip denganmu?"

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan atas sikap manis Chanyeol selama ini. Mati-matian ia menahan senyumnya agar tak terkembang begitu lebar, pun mati-matian menahan pipinya agak tak merona di hadapan pria tinggi itu. Namun apapun yang ia lakukan, kenyataannya Chanyeol selalu berhasil menggagalkan semua usahanya. Termasuk detik ini. Ketika pria bersurai ebony itu mengikis semua jarak di antara wajah mereka, Baekhyun tak mampu mengelak, malah memusatkan atensinya di onyx kelam Chanyeol.

Jarak wajah mereka kini berkisar beberapa sentimeter, dan semakin dekat setiap detiknya. Tiga detakan perdetik dihasilkan jantung keduanya begitu napas satu sama lain berhembus di permukaan wajah. Kedua pasang netra itu menutup sempurna tatkala kedua bibirnya bertemu dalam sebuah cumbuan ringan. Yang lebih tinggi menggerakkan bibirnya duluan, yang kemudian dibalas dengan lembut oleh yang lebih pendek. Perpaduan antara manis susu strawberry di bibir tipis Baekhyun dan pahit americano yang Chanyeol minum pagi ini, berbaur dalam setiap kecupan kedua adam itu.

Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk menyusupkan tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun, namun suara pintu depan dibuka dengan kasar justru memisahkan tautan bibir mereka.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menggeleng. Pria mungil itu hendak mengecek siapa si dalang keributan, namun putaran kenop di pintu ruang kerjanya menghentikannya.

"S–Sehun?" Kehadiran adiknya di jam tak biasa lantas membuat dahi pria mungil itu berkerut. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau bolos sekolah, hah?"

Sehun tak mengindahkan semua pertanyaan Baekhyun, matanya justru terpaku tajam pada sosok tinggi di sebelah Hyung-nya.

"Ah, hai." Chanyeol menyapa dengan kikuk. "Kau Sehun―adiknya Baekhyun, bukan? Baekhyun sering bercerita tentangmu. Perkenalkan, namaku–"

"Park Chanyeol." potong Sehun dengan suara lirih nan menusuk. Chanyeol cukup terkejut ternyata remaja albino itu tahu namanya.

"Ya, namaku Park–"

"Keluar."

"Eh?"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Suara Sehun yang mengusir Chanyeol menggema di ruang kerja Baekhyun. Tak hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun-pun sama kagetnya. Namun Baekhyun lebih cepat menyadari situasi daripada Chanyeol. Melihat amarah di wajah adiknya, menyadarkannya bahwa Sehun tak suka akan keberadaan Chanyeol disana.

"Chanyeol, pulanglah." Baekhyun kali ini bersuara.

"Tapi–"

"Tidak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Aku bisa menanganinya."

Meskipun ragu, tapi Chanyeol tahu pasti kapan harus mengalah. Sepertinya ia harus membiarkan Baekhyun menangani ini sendiri. Jadi, Chanyeol-pun menganggukkan kepalanya setelah satu hembusan napas, kemudian meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik itu disana. Begitu sosok Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun menatap tajam iris Sehun dalam kesunyian.

"Tadi itu sangat tidak sopan, Byun Sehun."

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendapati dirinya diceramahi. "Aku tak peduli."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di sekolah, hah? Apa maksudmu datang kemari, marah-marah tak jelas, dan bersikap tak sopan pada temanku?"

Sehun mendengus keras. "'Teman'? Kupikir kau berkencan dengan pria Park tadi." Menangkap keterkejutan di iris Baekhyun, Sehun sekuat mungkin tak meledakkan emosinya detik itu juga. "Jauhi dia."

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. "Apa?"

"Aku tak'kan melarangmu berkencan dengan siapapun, kecuali dengannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan sikap posesif adiknya. "Jangan mulai lagi, Sehun."

"Tidak, aku serius." Sehun mempertegas ucapannya. "Mulai sekarang, jauhi Park Chanyeol."

Ada beberapa detik ketika Baekhyun hanya terdiam, berusaha menyelami manik adiknya hanya untuk mencari sedikit kebohongan. Tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukannya. Sehun benar-benar tak menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun jelas salah jika berpikir Baekhyun akan mengalah padanya lagi.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menolak sama tegasnya. "Aku tak'kan menjauhi Chanyeol. Aku sudah dewasa, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku tak'kan pernah memberikan restu pada kalian?!"

"LALU, KENAPA?!" Baekhyun balas membentak. "Kau selalu saja bertindak seenaknya! Aku lelah diatur-atur olehmu, Sehun! Aku tak mau mengalah lagi!"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, yang mana membuat garis rahangnya ikut mengeras. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun membentaknya. Yang lebih buruknya, ini karena Park Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya, tapi kenapa kau begitu membencinya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih, tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Dan Sehun benci setiap kali Baekhyun menunjukkan tatapan itu.

Karena dia adalah Hyung-nya Park Jongin―jawab Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku tak'kan pernah merestui hubungan kalian." tandasnya. Sehun hendak berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun suara Hyung-nya menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kenop pintu.

"Kau melangkah terlalu jauh kali ini, Sehun."

Sehun bahkan tak berbalik untuk sekedar peduli.

 **###**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Selama itu pula, Baekhyun dan Sehun tak saling bicara. Orangtua mereka bingung apa yang kali ini mereka ributkan. Biasanya akan selalu ada Baekhyun yang mengalah, sehingga kakak-beradik itu tak bertengkar terlalu lama. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Baik itu Baekhyun ataupun Sehun, keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Dan Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk mengumpat tepat di depan wajah Hyung-nya.

"Aku bisa gila." gumam Sehun.

"Itu salahmu sendiri."

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah suara, yang tak lain adalah milik Kyungsoo―sahabatnya yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Tak peduli tengah ditusuk melalui tatapan dari yang lebih tinggi, laki-laki bermata belok itu justru asyik bermain game di ponselnya. Hell, tanpa diberitahu sekalipun, Kyungsoo tahu benar apa yang membuat Sehun mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Dan ia masih merasa dirinya benar―bahwa itu adalah kesalahan Sehun.

"Itu salahnya sendiri, Kyung! Dia berkencan dengan Hyung-nya Park Jongin!"

"Memangnya Baekhyun Hyung tahu Park Chanyeol itu Hyung-nya Park Jongin? Jelas kau yang bodoh karena tidak memberitahunya." Kyungsoo membalas dengan santai. Sehun meniup poninya jengah. "Lagipula, ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Park Jongin? Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang membuat kalian bermusuhan seperti ini."

"Kau lupa Baekhyun Hyung suka pada si hitam itu, hah?"

Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya di ponselnya, kemudian berbalik menatap horor sahabatnya. Tak ia indahkan tulisan GAME OVER di layar ponsel pintarnya itu. "Kau serius masih membahas hal ini? Itu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, Byun Sehun." tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah melupakannya? Psh! Yang benar saja."

Kyungsoo tak sedang bersikap dramatis, tapi ia merasa dunianya telah diguncang ucapan konyol laki-laki albino di hadapannya sampai rahangnya jatuh di tempat. Itu adalah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, terjadi saat Baekhyun mengantar Sehun di hari pertamanya masuk SMA karena orangtua mereka sedang berhalangan hadir. Waktu itu, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memuji Sehun yang terlihat tampan dengan seragam SMA-nya. Hell, Sehun tak mungkin tak senang dipuji oleh Hyung yang sangat ia sayangi. Tapi kemudian–

" _Hey, coba lihat itu!" seruan Baekhyun seketika mengusik atensi Sehun. Hyung-nya itu menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Anak berkulit tan disana tampan sekali ya?"_

Celetukan Baekhyun seolah menjungkirbalikkan dunia Sehun dalam hitungan detik.

Dan percaya atau tidak, itulah yang menjadi asal muasal persaingan antara yang berkulit seputih susu dan yang berkulit tan. Semenjak saat itu pula, Sehun mati-matian berusaha membuktikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa lebih baik dari Jongin dalam segala hal, padahal Baekhyun sendiri sudah lupa pada sosok Jongin. Sulit dipercaya, bukan? Bahkan Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Sehun, masih tak mengerti dengan sifat brother complex laki-laki albino itu―sampai detik ini.

"Kau dan ke-brother-complex-anmu itu butuh psikiater, Sehun. Tidak heran Baekhyun Hyung murka padamu." sindir Kyungsoo, entah sejak kapan sudah kembali tenggelam pada dunia game-nya.

"Aku masih berpikir ini semua bukan kesalahanku." tandas Sehun seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Terserah. Tapi kuperingatkan kau." Kyungsoo menjeda game-nya, dan memberikan tatapan serius pada Sehun. "Jika kau masih menjunjung tinggi ego-mu, justru itulah yang akan menjauhkanmu dari Baekhyun Hyung."

Sehun terdiam setelahnya. Entah kenapa, perkataan Kyungsoo menakutinya. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo benar? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun semakin menjauhinya karena ego-nya tak mau mengalah? Bagaimana jika pertengkaran ini mereka bawa sampai tua? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika hal itu terjadi? Tidak bicara dengan Baekhyun selama seminggu saja rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Mendapati sahabatnya termenung dengan dahi berkerut, Kyungsoo-pun menghela napas panjang. Dikembalikannya Sehun dari lamunannya dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu. "Ajaklah Romeo jalan-jalan. Kurasa kau butuh udara segar."

"Hm." Sehun merespon di detik kelima.

.

.

Sesuai saran Kyungsoo, Sehun membawa serta kucingnya―Romeo―di acara jalan-jalannya di taman kota. Langit ibu kota di negeri ginseng itu tampak indah di jam seperti ini. Panoramanya didominasi warna oranye, didampingi hembusan angin musim semi yang lembut. Beberapa orang terlihat menikmati euforia itu, namun sepertinya tak banyak membantu memulihkan mood Sehun. Remaja berkulit seputih susu itu rupanya masih memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi, membuatnya kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Romeo, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sehun pada kucing British Shorthair berwarna abu-abu dalam dekapannya. "Aku benci diam-diaman terlalu lama dengan Baekhyun Hyung. Haruskah aku mengalah?"

Meskipun bibirnya berkata begitu, otaknya tetap menentang keputusan tersebut. Dalam skema otaknya, dirinya akan dinyatakan kalah dari Park Jongin jika ia benar-benar mengambil keputusan itu, dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan tujuannya selama ini.

" _Kau dan ke-brother-complex-anmu itu butuh psikiater, Sehun. Tidak heran Baekhyun Hyung murka padamu."_

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apakah menjadi brother complex itu begitu buruk? Ia hanya menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun terluka gara-gara seorang pria. Tapi–

" _Kau selalu saja bertindak seenaknya! Aku lelah diatur-atur olehmu, Sehun! Aku tak mau mengalah lagi!"_

Justru dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun terluka.

"Apa aku adik yang jahat?" tanya Sehun―entah pada siapa. Remaja itu tak lagi melangkah, hanya bergeming disana dengan kepala menunduk. Hatinya seketika dirundung rasa sesak sampai dirinya kesulitan mengais udara. Kesadarannyapun perlahan berganti menjadi lamunan, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Romeo telah melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

TIN! TIIIIN!

Klakson mobil yang keras itu seketika mengembalikan Sehun dari lamunannya. Remaja albino itu celingukkan ketika sadar bahwa kucingnya telah menghilang. "Ro–Romeo?"

TIIIN! TIIIIIIINNNN!

Seperti sebuah firasat, Sehun refleks menoleh ke arah jalanan. Diameter kedua bola matanya membesar dalam hitungan satu nanodetik saat melihat Romeo berlari ke jalanan, dimana truk tengah melaju agak kencang. Jarak yang cukup dekat sepertinya tak memungkinkan sang pengendara untuk menghentikan laju truk tepat pada waktunya, jadi tanpa banyak berpikir, Sehun-pun melajukan kakinya kesana.

"ROME–"

BRUK!

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya limbung ke belakang ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menarik hoodie-nya. Umpatan yang hendak dilayangkan, berubah menjadi bengang. Sehun tak tahu siapa pria itu, tapi yang pasti ia melakukan hal gila yang nyaris Sehun lakukan. Pria itu berlari cepat menuju jalanan, menarik tubuh Romeo, kemudian–

CKIIIIIT!

Truk berhenti satu meter dari tempat Romeo.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"ROMEO!" Sehun berseru, kemudian berlari menuju jalanan. Jantungnya nyaris saja berhenti berdetak jika saja ia menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa Romeo, tapi ternyata tidak. Romeo tidak tertabrak, bahkan tak terluka sedikitpun. Hanya saja yang membuat Sehun terperangah adalah sosok yang telah menyelamatkan kucingnya.

"Argh.." Pria itu mengerang seraya mengecek keadaan kucing dalam dekapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa'kan?"

Itu Chanyeol.

"Park..Chanyeol?" Sehun mengernyit. "Kenapa kau–"

"YAK!" Chanyeol memotong dengan sebuah bentakan, telunjuknya mengacung pada wajah Sehun. "Kau sudah gila, hah?! Kalau kau tertabrak, bagaimana?!"

Sehun dibuatnya melongo. Pikirnya, kenapa jadi dia yang dimarahi?

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa melakukan hal senekat itu? Otakmu tertinggal di suatu tempat?" sindir Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Yak, dasar bocah! Kau tak sopan sekali!"

"Masa bodoh." Sehun mengambil Romeo dari tangan Chanyeol, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Chanyeol tak mampu memarahi Sehun lagi ketika melihat airmata bocah SMA itu turun. Ia terisak, dan tangannya gemetaran. Romeo yang sepertinya memahami ketakutan Sehun, pun menjilati pipi majikannya agar lebih tenang. Menyaksikan hal itu, entah kenapa membawa senyuman Chanyeol ke permukaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa Romeo ke pet-shop? Untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

"Tidak." Sehun menolak cepat usulan Chanyeol seraya menghapus airmatanya. "Kita ke RS dulu, kau terluka―jika belum menyadarinya."

"Eh?" Chanyeol yang berusaha berdiri dengan keadaan kaki terkilir sontak mematung. Pasalnya, saat ini―detik ini, bocah SMA yang menentang habis-habisan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke RS daripada mengecek keadaan kucingnya sendiri. Pikirnya, apakah Sehun kerasukan sesuatu?

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kau kena serangan jantung?" Sehun mencibir di sela rasa malunya. "Cepat berdiri sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Chanyeol tak tahu malaikat atau setan mana yang tengah merasuki Sehun, tapi entah bagaimana ia merasa senang sekaligus geli.

.

.

Atmofer kecanggungan yang kental lantas terasa tatkala Sehun menapaki lantai ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada. Mungkin itu karena tak ada pasien selain pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa selain luka lecet dan persendian kaki yang terkilir, tak ada luka serius pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi bersurai ebony itu bisa pulang hari ini. Sehun bersyukur untuk yang satu itu. Ia berniat untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang begitu pria mungil itu datang nanti.

"Hey." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis begitu Sehun duduk di samping ranjangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Harusnya itu pertanyaanku." Ia meringis saat Chanyeol tergelak. Pikirnya, kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyukai pria bersuara om-om seperti Chanyeol?

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meraih Romeo untuk ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Dielusnya bulu halus kucing British Shorthair itu sambil sesekali mengusap dagunya. Sehun perhatikan Romeo tampak nyaman berada di dekat Chanyeol. "Setelah ini, kita ke pet-shop ya. Bukan hanya aku mengalami kecelakaan. Bukan begitu, Romeo?"

Sehun masih tak mengerti. Kenapa Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya masuk ke zona berbahaya hanya untuk menolong Romeo? Maksudnya, pria bermarga Park itu bisa saja tertabrak truk jika timing-nya tidak tepat.

"Kenapa kau nekat menyelamatkan kucingku?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Refleks, kurasa."

Secepat itu pula Sehun memicingkan matanya. Entah kenapa, jawaban Chanyeol tak memuaskannya, malah membuatnya ragu. "Kau tidak sedang bersikap sok pahlawan demi mendekati Hyung-ku'kan?"

Chanyeol menganga, antara kagum dan tak percaya. "Astaga, ternyata Baekhyun benar. Kau memang mengidap brother complex."

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya jengah. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Ahaha, baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol berdehem sejenak untuk meredakan tawanya, kemudian tersenyum tulus pada yang lebih muda. "Aku memang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan cara murahan seperti itu untuk mendekati Hyung-mu, Sehun."

Alis Sehun tertarik ke atas sebelah. "Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku juga memiliki kucing. Membayangkan kejadian seperti tadi terjadi pada Queen, membuat kaki-kakiku bergerak begitu saja. Jadi, kurasa itu memang gerak refleks." Chanyeol tertawa hambar seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku sendiri kaget bisa melakukan hal seekstrim tadi."

Sehun akan memilih kata 'terenyuh' untuk menjabarkan perasaannya saat ini. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, tak ada yang sepeduli ini pada Romeo selain dirinya dan Baekhyun. Romeo adalah hal paling berharga yang Sehun miliki setelah Baekhyun dan orangtuanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Romeo, tapi Chanyeol berhasil membuat hal itu tak terjadi. Dan fakta bahwa remaja albino itu benci berhutang budi, membuat ego-nya perlahan mencair.

Seketika, sebuah pemikiran memenuhi benaknya.

"Aku akan mengurus Romeo sendiri." Sehun menarik Romeo dari pangkuan Chanyeol, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau pulanglah bersama Baekhyun Hyung, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Eh? Kau memanggil Baekhyun kemari?"

Sehun tak merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun saat sudah berada di ambang pintu, Sehun mengatakan kalimat yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tercengang.

"Jagalah Baekhyun Hyung seperti kau menjaga Queen." Sehun melirik Chanyeol tanpa memutar tubuhnya. "Aku akan mematahkan kakimu jika kau berani melukai Hyung-ku." Kemudian pergi begitu saja dari sana, melewatkan satu momen dimana Chanyeol mengatakan 'terima kasih' dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

"Byun Sehun!" seruan di ujung lorong RS sukses memutuskan langkah Sehun. Remaja albino itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menyambut kedatangan si surai merah jambu yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya. "Yak, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka? Ada yang sakit? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi seraya menangkup wajah adiknya. Raut kecemasan tercetak jelas di paras manisnya.

Namun bukannya menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, Sehun justru meletakkan Romeo di lantai RS, lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang sudah seminggu ini ia bendung, sekaligus meruntuhkan ego yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun, Baekhyun malah dibuat bingung dengan sikap sang adik.

"Yak, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kau baik-baik saja'kan? Kau tidak terluka'kan?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar agak bergetar di ujung kalimat. "Jangan membuatku takut, Byun Sehun.."

Diam-diam, Sehun tersenyum di balik pelukannya. Hatinya menghangat merasakan betapa besarnya kekhawatiran Baekhyun padanya, padahal mereka sedang bertengkar. Bukankah itu artinya Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya? Seharusnya Sehun tahu itu sejak awal. Dan pada akhirnyapun, mereka memang tak bisa diam-diaman terlalu lama. Salah satunya pasti akan mengalah.

"Telah membuatmu khawatir juga marah," ucap Sehun lirih, "Maafkan aku, Hyung.."

Dan kali ini, Sehun-lah yang mengalah.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Sehun.." Baekhyun terisak setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ucapan Sehun bukanlah mimpi semata. Lalu secara perlahan, pria mungil itu membalas pelukan adiknya. "Maaf sudah membentakmu waktu itu, aku tak bermaksud begitu.."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku paham, Hyung. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan. Karenanya–" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun seraya menghapus cabang sungai di pipi putihnya. "Jangan segan untuk melakukannya lagi jika aku melangkah terlalu jauh."

Karena walaubagaimanapun, kebahagiaan Baekhyun jauh lebih penting daripada ego Sehun.

 **###**

Seringaian Jongin tersimpul saat dirinya memasuki kelas yang telah dihadiri musuh keduanya setelah Queen. Well, siapa lagi selain Byun Sehun? Padahal biasanya Jongin selalu malas jika melihat wajah aspal laki-laki albino itu―terutama di pagi hari, tapi kini justru menjadi kesenangan tertentu mengingat ia sudah tahu kelemahan Sehun. Jadi, dengan langkah ringan, Jongin-pun membawa dirinya mendekati bangku Sehun.

"Pagi!" seru Jongin―terlalu bersemangat.

Sehun melirik Jongin selama dua detik, kemudian membalas sapaannya dengan intonasi datar, "Pagi."

"Hari yang indah ya? Meskipun kemarin Chanyeol Hyung mengalami kecelakaan, tapi kurasa ia akan segera sembuh jika Baekhyun Hyung merawatnya." Jongin kembali memperlihatkan seringaiannya. "Oh ya, kemarin Baekhyun Hyung lho yang membawa Chanyeol Hyung pulang ke rumah. Bukankah mereka terlihat manis bersama?"

"Hm."

Mendapati respon seperti itu, lantas membuat dahi Jongin mengedut. Sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sehun hanya mengiyakan ucapannya agar ia berhenti mengganggunya. Psh, itu tak berpengaruh padaku sama sekali!―batin Jongin. Laki-laki bermarga Park itupun melancarkan siasat lain untuk memanas-manasi yang bermarga Byun.

"Tapi mereka belum resmi berpacaran ya? Menurutku akan lebih baik jika mereka segera meresmikannya." Jongin melirik Sehun, untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Haruskah aku menyuruh Chanyeol Hyung untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kupikir begitu."

Oke, ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Terlalu aneh―bahkan.

"Menurutku mereka itu berjodoh. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Jongin masih berusaha membuat hati Sehun panas.

"Menurutku–"

Jongin nyaris membentangkan senyuman kemenangannya ketika Sehun akhirnya menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, namun sayangnya senyuman itu kandas tatkala Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Hal yang lebih aneh terjadi kali ini. Itu adalah Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Bukan menyeringai, tapi tersenyum.

"–kau harus mencari siasat lain untuk membuatku marah, Park." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berbisik di samping telinga Jongin saat berjalan melewatinya, "Karena aku juga sudah merestui hubungan Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung."

Kemudian bola mata Jongin membeliak.

"Kau–" Suara Jongin tersendat begitu saja. Ia tak yakin harus berkata atau bereaksi seperti apa, karena ini terlalu mengejutkannya. Pikirnya, setan mana yang tengah merasuki Byun Sehun? Apakah ini halusinasinya? Atau mimpinya?

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ia menolak untuk memercayai semua ini. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin Byun Sehun merubah pikirannya dalam waktu seminggu? Jongin ingat betul bahwa Jongdae memberitahunya perihal Sehun yang mengidap brother complex, jadi tak mungkin'kan jika Sehun merestui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secepat itu?

"Tunggu dulu." Jongin tiba-tiba mengernyit.

Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya Sehun sudah benar-benar merestui hubungan Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung? Lalu bagaimana dengan persainganku dengan Sehun?! Dengan cara apa aku bisa memanas-manasi laki-laki albino itu?! Sudah cukup buruk dengan kehadiran Queen yang kembali ke rumah, jadi tolong seseorang katakan bahwa ini semua hanya halusinasiku saja!―Jongin berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong," Sehun tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, "Nilai ujian matematika sudah keluar." Kemudian menyeringai pada laki-laki berkulit tan itu. "Dan aku mengalahkanmu―LAGI."

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Jongin yang mengumpat dan Sehun yang tergelak.

 **THE END**

 **FF ini sebenarnya request-an Dee Eonnie semenjak bulan Mei, tapi baru bisa saya laksanakan baru-baru ini aja. Dia pengen sesuatu yang berbau kucing, Jongin, Sehun, dan ChanBaek, maka jadilah FF My Rival. Well, semoga Eonnie dan readers lainnya puas sama FF ini, meskipun kucingnya gak terlalu sering muncul -,-**

 **Spesial untuk Otong (JongTakGu88) sang pemeran utama 'Fifty Shades of Otong', thanks untuk support-mu broh. Aing akan tetep nagih apdetan dan request-an yang belom lo cumponin.**

 **PS. Saya apdet jamaah bareng author PrincePink, Baekbychuu, Sayaka Dini, Railash61, RedApplee, Kacangpolongman, dan Hyurien92. Cek list-story mereka juga ya!**

 **PSS. Budidayakan memberikan review setelah membaca karya orang ya.**


End file.
